Seeking Po's Father
by MossStarFromRiverClan
Summary: After the battle with Shen, Po recives a letter from his father who wants to meet him. So Po goes and takes Tigress with him. Will a romance bloom between them while on this fantastic journey? Will Po have to make the biggest decision of his life?
1. The Letter

Tigress POV

It was very hard for me to wake up the day after Po defeated Shen. A lot happened that day…including Po and I almost dieing after getting hit by his cannon. At least Po beat him, and now there is peace.

I walked through the hallway and saw Viper come out of her dorm. "Hey Tigress-whoa! You look horrible!" she said.

"You would too if you were almost killed." I replied.

"Oh yeah…it was crazy yesterday huh?" Viper asked.

I looked away. "Yeah."

Viper decided not to say anything else. We walked over to the training hall where Po and Monkey were sparring. Po looked over at me and said "Hey Tigress!" Then Monkey used that to his advantage and knocked Po off the turtle shell.

"Don't get distracted Panda." Master Shifu said. I chuckled. Then I walked over to help him up.

"Nice job." I said playfully while hoisting him up.

"Whatever…" Po said with a goofy grin.

"I beat you Po! Now you have to make me some noodles!" Monkey gloated.

"But I was distracted!" Po whined

"Distracted over Tigress!" Mantis said from the other side of the hall in a teasing tone, while laughing. I immediately felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"So? All I did was say hi." Po said

"Po!" Master Shifu called. Po walked over.

"I just got a letter from an unknown person…it's for you." Master Shifu said.

"Cool, let me read it!" he said while taking the scroll.

"_Dear Dragon Warrior,_

_I have sent you this letter to let you know I am alive. It is me…your father. I have looked for you for years but never found you. I found out you were alive and your mother and I wanted to see you. We live in the village next to Gongmen City, we hope to see you soon._

_Love, Your Father."_

When he stopped reading my heart stopped. His father was alive? Master Shifu then spoke up.

"Po, I believe you want to see your father?"

"Yes, yes I do." Po said.

"Then you can go…but not alone. Take Tigress with you for company just in case." Master Shifu said looking at me for the last part.

"Yes sir! Lets go Tigress!" He said grabbing my paw and running off with me stumbling behind him. _"He must be really excited to see his dad"_ I thought.

**Please let me know how this is so far!**


	2. The Journey begins

Po POV

I walked around the Valley of Peace with Tigress finding some supplies for our trip. We new it would be a long one(Since it was on foot), and decided to get food that would last three days. We started walking out of the Valley in silence until I broke it.

"Thanks for taking that shot for me Tigress." I said. "If you didn't it would of killed me…" I said trailing off. Tigress shrugged.

"I told you Po, I can't watch my friend die. When you got hit by the cannon…I thought you were dead, all of the five did, and I almost gave up hope. When I found out you were alive, I was so happy. Then you were about to get shot again, and I couldn't let that happen." Tigress said holding back tears.

"I was afraid you were going to die. When I saw you perfectly fine on that dock…I hugged you." I said. Then I started laughing. "You should of seen your face though! You couldn't move afterwards!"

Tigress punched me in the arm playfully while saying "Shut up" Then we shared a laugh.

A few hours later we decided to make camp at a clearing in the woods. The clearing was beautiful, There were flowers surrounding the area, and the stars were shining down on them.

"Isn't it pretty Tigress?" I said staring at the sky

"Yeah…it is." Tigress said sitting next to me. My heartbeat sped up. _Should I tell her how I feel? _I asked myself.

Tigress looked at me. "Are you ok Po?"

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" I said quickly. She just looked at me in confusion. "Tell me what's wrong Po. I know something is bothering you."

_Gotta think of a lie._ I thought. "I'm nervous about meeting my dad." I wasn't really nervous at all. I was excited.

"Oh…I can see why Po." Tigress said "You haven't seen him since you were a baby."

"Yeah." was all I said.

We sat there in silence. Tigress yawned and rested her head on my shoulder. I blushed. "Are you tired?" I asked her.

"Yeah…you don't mind if I rest on your shoulder do you?" Tigress asked.

"No its perfectly fine." I said. It was perfect.

Then we fell asleep.

**How was it? Crappy? Awesome? Okay? Please review and let me know! You don't have to have an account to review!**


	3. Noodles and Kisses

Tigress POV

I woke up the next morning on Po's shoulder with his arm around me. I couldn't help but blush when I saw that. I tried to move from his grasp but he just held on to me tighter. I sighed. How am I supposed to get up? So I tried the first thing that came to my head.

"PO WAKE UP!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"I DIDN'T DO IT SHIFU, IT WAS MONKEY-" He stopped when he saw me. "You are cruel sometimes you know that?"

"Sometimes?" I smirked at him. "I'm going to get some food from our travel bag."

I walked over and looked at my choices. Noodles, Noodles, and more Noodles. Couldn't Po have gotten anything else to eat? I picked up a pack of noodles and said. "Hey Po! Cook these for me?" Waving them over my head.

He walked over to me and smiled. "Anything for you Madam." He said in a strange accent. I punched him playfully "Stop with the accent."

He started to cook the noodles, and added many ingredients. I love Po's noodles. They smell as delicious as they taste. The now added radishes made it so much tastier.

Po finally finished the noodles after a while. I took a seat next to him and we started to eat. The noodles tasted so good. They defiantly made my day.

"Seriously? How do you make these noodles Po?" I asked turning to him.

"I'll get my dad, I mean adopted dad, to teach you. He makes them better than me!" He told me.

"I would love for him to teach me." I said.

"Great! He would love to teach you too!" Po said smiling at me.

A couple hours later Po and I were off again. While we walked we would talk about the furious five, our training, the battle with Shen, and a bunch of other things I don't remember. I would occasionally sneak a look at Po and would notice something wrong with him, I am not sure what it is…but I would like to know. When he would notice me looking at him, he would just turn away quickly. I couldn't understand what was wrong, so I asked him.

"Po are you ok?" I asked with a look of concern.

"No," he admitted. "I'm nervous about meeting my dad!"

"You said that last time!" I said. "Po the truth."

Po just kept his mouth shut. Wow, déjà vu.

"Alright then…lets just rest here-" I started before I felt Po's lips on mine.

**Oh cliffie! Is this chapter better than the last one? Please let me know!**


	4. More Kisses and Fights

Po POV

I found myself kissing Tigress. She wanted to know the truth…so I gave it to her. I was in love with her. All I could think about during the kiss was, "What will she think?" "Will she feel the same way?" I pulled away from her and expected to be knocked down, but I wasn't. I looked down at her. She was looking at me like, "What just happened?" and I was afraid she didn't like me too.

"Tigress I-"

"That's what was troubling you?" Tigress said confused. "You like me?"

"A lot." I managed to blurt out. Looking into her eyes.

Tigress then did something very un-Tigress like, she kissed my cheek and smiled. "I feel the same way Dragon Warrior."

I stood there shocked. I honestly thought she was going to punch me in the face, not kiss my cheek and tell me she feels the same way. To show her my happiness I pulled her in for another kiss, and she kissed back this time. I felt relived that she liked me, and at ease.

"So are we? You know…" I asked after we pulled away. Praying she would say yes.

"Yes, I wouldn't of kissed you on the cheek and say I like you too if I didn't." Tigress said with a smirk. "But I'm warning you, I'm not a pushover. I still have my own way of doing things. Just remember that 'kay?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way." I said with a huge smile and kissed her for the third time.

We kept on traveling by foot (Which was exhausting by the way) to our destination. I wished we still had that boat so we could ride it to Gongmen City and then travel from there. But, that wasn't going to happen. Tigress noticed I was exhausted and asked. "Need a break?"

"Yes!" My stomach growled. "and some lunch" She started to laugh then her stomach growled too.

I smirked. "Are you hungry too?"

She replied with "Duh!"

After we rested and ate noodles again (You know, I should of brought different types of food. Like fruit, tofu, dumplings, stuff like that) we were off again. We traveled through a forest called The Forest of Whispers (That forest was creepy), and a couple bamboo forests too. We kept on walking until I heard footsteps near us. "Did you hear that?" I asked Tigress while I was clinging onto her arm.

"Yeah…" she said looking around claws sheathed while on high alert. Suddenly we heard growls and saw a pair of glowing red eyes. The enemies jumped out and were revealed as wolf bandits.

"Wolf bandits? Didn't you all die with Shen?" I asked.

"No," replied the leader. "Most of us did, now the remaining are just you know, being bandits."

"Back off." snarled Tigress "Or I will slash your heads off!"

The Leader smirked. "Go ahead and Try."

The battle began. Tigress and I were punching and kicking a lot of bandits, trying to take them down. Tigress roundhouse kicked a few, while I used my feet of fury. The bandits tried to attack using their weapons but we just snatched them and attacked them with their weapons. In less than a few hours, we defeated the bandits, but they managed to take some stuff, like a blanket and a couple packs of noodles.

When the bandits fled the sun was setting so we decided to travel a little more then make camp. Tigress started to make the fire in a little pit she made while I wandered around the sight. I saw a tree and for the heck of it I punched it, suddenly I let out a scream of pain. "Man that tree is hard!" I exclaimed as I started sucking on my fingers.

Tigress came running towards me "Po why are you screaming-" she stopped mid-sentence and smirked "Nice job Po, you punched an ironwood tree."

"Oops…" I said.

"Lets train on them tomorrow." Tigress said. "We should sleep now."

"Okay." I said as I laid on my mat.

"Uh…Po?" Tigress said "My mat and Blanket are gone…"

"The bandits must of took them, come sleep next to me, there's plenty, I mean some room." I said. She laughed and snuggled next to me.

"Goodnight Dragon warrior." Tigress said.

"Goodnight Tigress." I said as I fell into the best sleep of my life.

**That was my longest chapter yet! I'm proud of my self.**

**Also, Danny and Sam reference if you could find it in the chapter!**

**Review!**


	5. The Journey Continues

Tigress POV

I woke up the next morning noticing Po wasn't there. I jolted up looking for him. I walked around the campsite until I heard a faint _"Ow, ow, ow!"_ It was coming from the ironwood trees. Figures. I walked up to Po who was punching the ironwoods as hard as he could, there was a tint of red shaded on where he was punching. "Po!" I exclaimed.

"Tigress?"Po asked.

"Don't punch the ironwoods after your paws start bleeding! They could get horribly injured to the point where you can't use them anymore!" I scolded him.

"Sorry, I just want to be hardcore because it is so AWESOME!" I smiled at his goofy attitude.

"Like I said on that boat, Hard-style isn't really your thing." I said with a smirk.

"Gee Thanks." he said sarcastically then gave me a surprise kiss, I kissed him back.

"What was that for?" I said after he pulled away.

"For being awesome." he smiled. I laughed.

"Lets get something to eat." I said to him.

Po started to make noodles while I started punching the ironwoods. It didn't hurt when I punched them, in fact, I couldn't feel it. Po shouted at me to come eat my noodles. We enjoyed our meal, then once again kept on walking.

After a couple hours we reached a mountain. A very tall mountain, then, to my horror, Po pointed out that there was a range of mountains. Are you freaking kidding me! Po sighed

"Guess we have to climb those mountains." Po muttered, obviously not happy about the situation.

"Dang it!" I growled "This will be fun…" Po laughed at my sarcasm.

It took us literally 12 hours to get through those freaking mountains. I'm a kung fu master not a hiker…oh my Gods that was torture. I saw Po trudging in front of me as we exited, then he fell over. Next thin I knew I was on top of him. I poked him, and discovered that he was asleep. Super.

"Po…wake up…" I said half asleep. "Po…" was all I said until I was out.

**Sorry that was so short…but I'm out of ideas….review and please give me ideas for what should happen next.**


	6. At the Village

Po POV

"Po!" I heard a voice say. "Po!"

I grumbled. I was too tired. I didn't want to get up.

"PO!" The voice said a lot louder. I woke up to see Tigress. "Tigress." I muttered giving her a quick kiss. "I love you, but let me sleep."

"Po…where are we?" She asked. "We fell asleep at the base of a mountain. Now we are in a hut."

"What?" I exclaimed sitting up. Tigress was right. We were in fact in a hut. It was a small hut made of bamboo, but with a roof made of leaves. "How did we get here?"

"I'm not sure…" Tigress said. Suddenly a Panda walked in. "Are you alright?" The panda asked us.

"Whoa! You're a Panda!" Tigress exclaimed.

"Ah yes. My name is Isamu." He said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"My name means courage or bravery." Explained Isamu.

"Wait…I thought the Pandas were…dead." Tigress said.

"Everyone thought the Pandas were dead." said Isamu. "But most of us survived and lived our lives here. At this little village. Enough about me, who are you?"

"I'm Po, and this is my girlfriend Tigress." I said.

"I was talking to the tiger. I know who you are." Isamu said.

"You do?" I asked.

"I would know my own son, wouldn't I?"

Tigress went wide-eyed. So did I. "Dad? DAD!" I said giving my dad a hug. I never felt so happy in my life…except for when Tigress said she liked me, but I was so happy!

I broke the hug from my dad. "I see you have a great life, job, and girlfriend." he said with a smirk. I blushed.

"Dad…" I muttered while Tigress giggled. Wait…GIGGLED?

"Seriously Tigress…" I muttered.

"Sorry…" she muttered.

"Well son, should I show you around the village?" My Dad asked.

"Sure." I replied. "Tigress, I'll be back in-"

"Po, she can come if you want her to." Dad said

"Awesome." I said grabbing Tigress' paw.

**Review!**


	7. The Best Day Ever

Tigress POV

Isamu decided to show us around the village, I had to admit it was one of the most beautiful villages I've ever seen. It was a large clearing surrounded by bamboo, with a large waterfall near the entrance that flows into a pond/river. Flowers grew everywhere, and pandas were farming and playing. I smiled as I watched the little pandas playing and flying kites, and everyone happy…it was just amazing. Po must of saw the smile on my face, so he said, "You like it here huh?"

I looked at him. "Everyone is so peaceful, despite what happened about 30 years ago…it seems…Kind of…Nice…how they can easily get over the past and live a happy life."

Isamu broke in "Yes, we all know that the past is behind us an old master said 'Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, and today is a gift, that's why its called the present.'"

I thought of Master Oogway, I missed him…he was like a grandfather to me…A smile came to my face as Po and I said at the same time. "Master Oogway."

Isamu smiled. "Correct Master Oogway, he was an amazing master I heard, one of the best."

Po and I nodded. "Defiantly." I said. "He was an amazing master, I was trained under him and Master Shifu."

Isamu smiled. "You were very lucky to be trained by him."

Isamu, Po, and I walked around a little more. He showed us everything else we needed to see then he said Po and I could enjoy ourselves then he walked away. I smiled. "Hey Po…are you hungry?"

Po's stomach growled and he blushed. I laughed and grabbed his paw. I dragged him to the hut where we could get some food.

Po POV

Today was getting better and better. First I meet my father, then I get to see the other pandas, then I have dinner with Tigress! Could it get any better?

Tigress and I took our seats after we got some food. I practically ate like a pack of wolves. I was done my food in under five seconds and I look up to see Tigress with a huge smirk on her face. "Man you were hungry! I didn't even touch mine!" she laughed. I smiled.

After we were done eating, we went to a fireworks show my father set up. It was the perfect time, considering the fact that it was nighttime. I sat down on a mat and Tigress sat next to me and put her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her. She purred into my neck as we watched the fireworks go off. There were many different designs, I saw pandas, Yin and Yang, a Dragon, and just plain old fireworks.

Suddenly the next firework went off and there was a panda and a Tiger. I looked at Tigress and she looked at me. I leaned in for a kiss. The fireworks went off in the sky and in my head.

This day just got better.

**I loved this chapter, this one is probably my favorite! I put a fluffy TiPo ending to the chapter.**

**Review!**


	8. The Big Question

Po POV

I woke up the next morning with Tigress next to me. My arm was wrapped around her, which brought her closer. She was purring contently in her sleep. I smiled as I saw how pretty she was when she slept. I stroked her head fur softly, and as I did she murmured "Po" in her sleep and purred louder. The smile on my face widened when I saw this reaction. The memories from last night flooded through my mind, The dinner we had, the fireworks display, and a long romantic kiss. I sighed, also remembering how that was the best night of my life. Her eyes suddenly started to open, and when the did she look at me and said "Po?"

"Good morning Beautiful. Have a nice sleep?" I asked. She let out a huge yawn.

"Yes" she replied. "That was a crazy night huh?"

I smiled widely "Yeah…." Was all I could murmur before my dad walked in.

"Hey Dad." I said when I saw him.

"Hello Po…may I talk to you for a moment?"

I looked at Tigress with a look that said 'Can I go?' she nodded. "Sure!" I told my father.

We walked through the village, and he took me to into the forest behind the village. He motioned me to sit on a log, and I did. He began talking.

"Po…" he murmured "How do you like the village?"

I looked at him. "It's AWESOME!" I yelled.

My dad chuckled. "Since you do, why don't you live here?"

My eyes widened. That came out of nowhere. I looked at my dad, and he was waiting for an answer. I thought about it, I love my dad, I just found out he was alive after 30 something years, but can I leave everything behind, Kung Fu? My Dragon Warrior title? My adoptive father? _Tigress_? Could I? "Can I think about it?" I asked finally.

My dad nodded "Take your time."

After that I walked away. I thought about everything, the memories came flooding in…

_**Tai Lung**__: The Wuxi finger hold! _

_**Po**__: Oh, you know this hold? _

_**Tai Lung**__: You're bluffing. You're bluffing! Shifu didn't teach you that. _

_**Po**__: Nope. I figured it out. Skadoosh!_

_... _

_**Tai Lung**__: You can't defeat me! You... you're just a big... fat... panda! _

_**Po**__: I'm not a big fat panda. I'm THE big fat panda._

_..._

_**Po**__: You wanna get something to eat? _

_**Shifu**__:... Yeah._

_..._

_**Po**__: No more running, Shen! _

_**Lord Shen**__: So it seems. _

_**Po**__: Now... answers. _

_**Lord Shen**__: Oh, you want to know so badly? You think knowing will heal you? Huh? Feel some greater in your soul? Well here's your answer. Your parents didn't love you. But here let me 'heal' you._

_..._

_**Po**__: I have to get to him. _

_**Tigress**__: Then tell me why! _

_**Po**__: He was there, okay? The peacock was there the last time I saw my parents. He knows what happened...where I came from...who I am. Look, I'm going. I have to know. The hard core can't understand. _

_**Viper**__: Tigress, no! _

_**Tigress**__: (Hugging me) The hard core do understand. But I can't watch my friend be killed. We're going._

_..._

_**Lord Shen**__: How... how did you... how did you do it? _

_**Po**__: I don't know. Elbows up; keep your shoulders loose... _

_**Lord Shen**__: Not that. How did you find peace? I took away your parents. Everything. I scarred you for life. _

_**Po**__: See, that's the thing, Shen. Scars heal. _

_**Lord Shen**__: No, they don't, wounds heal. _

_**Po**__: Oh yeah? What do scars do? They fade, I guess? _

_**Lord Shen**__: I don't care what scars do._

_..._

_**Po**__: I know who I am. _

_**Mr. Ping**__: You do? _

_**Po**__: I'm your son. (I hug him) I love you dad. _

_**Mr. Ping**__: I love you too, son._

_..._

_**Tigress: **__Like I said on that boat, Hard-style isn't really your thing_

_**Po: **__Gee Thanks (Kisses her)_

_**Tigress: **__What was that for?_

_**Po: **__For being awesome_

_..._

All of those memories…My best moments, My moments as the Dragon Warrior. Could I just throw it all away? I couldn't, I couldn't leave the five, that would break their hearts especially Tigress'. I made my decision, I ran back to the village.

_Two Hours Later_

"Dad I made my decision." I told my father as he walked up.

"Good, what is it?" he said.

"No, I can't stay. I can't leave the Furious Five after everything that has happened, I can't leave Tigress, or Shifu, or Monkey, Mantis, Viper, and Crane, I can't leave the Valley of Peace, I can't give up the Dragon Warrior name, and most importantly…I can't leave my adoptive father, I can't give up everything for you Dad. I'm sorry, but Tigress and I have to leave tomorrow morning." I told my father.

My dad sighed, "I know son, I just hoped you could stay, but you have a destiny, and it's not here."

I nodded. "Thanks Dad. I'm going to eat lunch with Tigress now."

"Go have fun." he said, and I ran off.

**That's it guys! This is the ending! There will be an epilogue tomorrow, and that will be it.**

**Review!**


End file.
